


The Night Before the Meeting

by Marf_Redux



Series: Shattered Verse [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, alien bodily fluids, there are three shiro's in this universe, this is the season 7/8 one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Captain Takeshi "JIro" Shirogane  and his lover Kolivan's last night before the meeting with Dayak and her faction.





	The Night Before the Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

The Night Before the Meeting

He could feel how stiff Kolivan was laying in the bed they shared on the small ship and frowned as he looked up at him. “Is this going to be another one of those you shouldn’t have come with me mornings, an ignoring blade rules and getting into a relationship was a mistake morning or both.” He saw the slight twitch of a smile before Kolivan frowned again.

“None of those things I was just thinking about how I would have preferred to have extra back up on this mission, Jiro,” Kolivan said using the nickname he’d ended up with after much debate with the other two Shiro’s in the coalition. At the Garrison he was still listed officially as Captain Takeshi Shirogane since neither of the other two had any official rank since they were not recognized as human by Earth’s government. “I am not certain that this Dayak is as trustworthy as Hunk thinks she is.”

“Hunk spent more time with her than anyone during that disaster of a partnership with Lotor so he’s probably the best judge of her character,” he said. “The fact she has the Galra Command System ship and has managed to stay out of the civil war does imply she has no reason for trickery.” 

“True but I would still prefer to have more back up competent though you are the two of us alone cannot do anything if this is a trap.” He could understand that but unfortunately there was no one available Keith had to be on hand to pilot the red lion, Krolia was far too along in her pregnancy to be much use and the few other Blade members were stretched to the break point on their own missions. He saw Kolivan glancing at the chrono aware he was probably debating if it was worth trying to go back to sleep or simply getting up and preparing for the meeting. 

He was about to let that happen so he rolled over and reached for his prosthetic dock and flipped the switch freeing his hand. He used his prosthetic to lift himself up so he was leaning over Kolivan’s chest looking down at his startled lover’s face. “I know that look Koli, your going to go into the cockpit and go over the same damn info we’ve gone over a hundred times on this trip even though we are as prepared as we can get.” He reached up to cup his lovers furry chin in his flesh and blood hand. “If we are going to be awake there are so much better things we can do.” He kissed him then hard and fast and was rewarded with a bite on his lip not hard enough to break the skin but just enough for a bit of pain followed by pleasure as Kolivan moved to licking his chin before nuzzling against him.

He felt Kolivan’s large hands on his back and ass and he let out a moan. He slid over straddling Kolivan’s stomache with his legs his dick starting to harden as it slid against Kolivan’s fur. He moved his flesh and blood hand back and began to stroke Kolivan’s already rock hard dick. Kolivan used his hands on his ass to slide him forward and take his cock into his mouth. 

He loved the sensation of Koli’s tongue on his cock it was slightly rougher than a human tongue so the feeling was a lot more intense. Too intense really if his lover kept it up he was going to finish way to soon. “That’s enough Koli I’m going to cum if you keep doing that with your tongue.” Kolivan pulled back but gave his cock one more lick down the entire shaft. 

He climbed off his lover’s chest and made his way down to his crotch. There were certain things you had to get used to being with a Galra and what was about to happen was one of his favorites. He had been surprised back during that first time with Ulaz so long ago how quickly you could make a Galra climax until he’d learned that during sex it was normal for galra to climax multiple times in one session of love making. He took Koli’s dick into his mouth enjoying the fact it was one of only two areas on his body without fur and sucked as hard as he could. He was rewarded with Kolivan grunting loudly and a glance up showed that Kolivan’s fur had stood on end a sure sign he was close. He started playing with Kolivan’s furry balls and then his mouth was filling with the sweet tasting galra cum as a growl escaped his lovers throat. He pulled back and watched the slick stuff sliding down the shaft. Another advantage he loved was how it was better than any lube so he smeared it over Kolivan’s still hard cock watching as his lovers eyes focused on him. Once Koli’s cock was wet and slick he crawled up him to kiss his lover while using his still covered in the slick ejaculate fingers to prep his ass it didn’t take much so he slid down and guided Kolivan’s cock into him. “Right there,” he said locking eyes with Kolivan. He loved to watch Kolivan as he rode his dick. The normally stoic face was gone replaced by an open expression that let him see how much Kolivan loved this and wanted him. 

He felt Kolivan’s hands on his waist as he began to thrust up into him faster and harder and then Kolivan stopped and sat up keeping a grip on him so he wouldn’t fall. Kolivan carefully reposition them so he was on his back under him and then began to thrust some more. Kolivan began to grunt so he pulled out and jerked himself aiming himself so his climax splattered down on to his dick. “Mount me,” Kolivan said as he moved to the side and laid down on his stomach.

He slicked his cock with Koli’s cum and then ran his fingers up the crack of Koli’s ass to prep him. He heard an impatient snort but he was not going to be rushed because he knew the Galra was still new to being on the bottom. He slid a few fingers in and was rewarded with an impatient, “just fuck me Jiro that’s an order.”

“Since when are you my boss,” he said but he climbed up and positioned his cock against Kolivan’s hole and slowly pushed in. He was rewarded with a moan of pleasure so he began to thrust in and out while laying against Kolivan’s hairy back. Kolivan adjusted himself up onto his elbows so he put his flesh and blood arm around Kolivan to hold against this chest as he thrust in. “Just tell me what you want?” He said to his lover as he leaned down and rubbed his face against his lovers shoulders.

“Harder,” Kolivan said breathlessly and he did his best to oblige angling to get a better and deeper penetration. Kolivan moaned with pleasure and he did his best to keep it up but he was starting to sweat a lot so he leaned his head down and rubbed his face in his lovers shoulder fur. “Harder please,” Kolivan said and then moaned. “Are you close,” he must have grunted a yes because Koli’s voice took on a pleading tone. “Just hold on a little longer and your nearly there.”

He fucked him as hard as he could and then was rewarded when he felt the tensing of his lovers back and knew to grab on as he finally hit the Galra equivelent of a prostate and Kolivan was rocking back against him climaxing multiple times. He let himself go then feeling himself climaxing inside Kolivan as he held on. The first time Kolivan had ever bottomed for him he’d thrown him off. As Kolivan fell back onto the bed with him still plastered to his back he let out a contented noise. He still remembered how special he’d felt when Kolivan had confessed while apologizing that he’d never bottomed before the blades he’d been with had been afraid to ask their leader to submit to them and his times with Keith had been about making Keith feel good. Now he couldn’t get enough of it. He slid off careful to try to aim for a clean section of the bed the one draw back to how much cum Galra produced was it made a real mess of the sheets. 

He saw Kolivan looking at him intently as he turned to face him. “I love you,” Kolivan said after a moment. He was surprised as he’d never thought he’d hear those words from his lover. Kolivan leaned forward then and kissed him. “I love you.” He said again.

“I love you too Koli,” he said and meant it. Kolivan pulled him against him and made a contented sound that was the closest thing to a purr he’d ever heard a Galra make. He knew they should get up and clean up but that could wait given the potential danger zone they were walking into in the morning he just wanted to spend time with his lover in bed holding each other.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
